Thanksgiving
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: Miley and Michael decide to use the fall holiday to announce their engagement to Miley's visiting family. The problem is, they hate him, with a passion...
1. With Friends Like These

**AN: Well, there is one last group of people that Miley and Michael need to announce their engagement to. That would be Miley's family. Of course, with Thanksgiving coming up, that is the time they are going to announce their engagement to their friends and family. Of course, two friends show up first...**

**Chapter One: With Friends Like These...**

"Awww, look at them, asleep."

"Yeah, they look pretty damn good, wrapped up in each others arms."

"Yup, too bad we have to wake them up like this. Then again, it is you we are dealing with."

"Wow. You really are going there, huh?"

"Yeah, just do it, okay?"

"Okay, fine."

* * *

Miley felt a claw softly rake across her leg. She was asleep with her boyfriend and fiancee's arm drapped across her under their sheets. She slightly opened her eyes, and let out a frusterated moan.

"Stop, Michael." She said sleepily. Then it happened again.

"Mike, I am warning you." Miley said, frusterated. Then when it happened for a third time, Miley kicked off the sheets and sat straight up.

"Michael, I-" Miley was about to rip into him, but she was face to face with a big, hairy, wolf like creature with big green eyes.

"Hello, Miley." It said.

Miley let out an ear piercing scream, and that knocked her sleeping fiancee out of his slumber right next to her. Michael quickly reached over and turned on the lights, and saw Rayzor, towering over the couple.

"Hi." He said cheerfully as if he just did not scare the crap out of them.

Michael let out a sigh of relief, and sat up. "You son of a bitch, how did you get in here?"

Michael and Miley looked over at Alex Russo, having a slight chuckle in the corner.

"Oh, her." Michael said.

"Whoa, harsh. Here we were, trying to give you a friendly visit." Alex said.

"By friendly you mean scaring us half to death?" Miley said.

"Yes." Rayzor said. He slowly changed back into David, and he sat at the edge of the bed.

"It is ten in the morning, it is time for you two to get up anyway." David said.

"Fine, can you two leave so we can get dressed?" Michael asked.

"Sure. Come on babe, let's leave these two lovebirds alone." David said, as he and Alex left the room.

"I hate it when he does that." Miley said.

* * *

Michael and Miley walked into the kitchen area of Michael's apartment. Michael saw Alex and David sitting at the table. Michael and Miley quietly sat across from them as well.

"Okay, what brings you out here to our neck of the woods at this time of the year?" Michael asked them.

"We had some time to kill before Thanksgiving. So we figured that we would stay out here with you for a few days." David answered.

"Yeah, my school is out for Thanksgiving, so I wanted to visit you guys, and see what is up." Alex answered.

"Well, since Lilly is coming by, so why don't David and I go and see Oliver while the girls sit here, and chat?" Michael said.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." Miley answered. Alex nodded her head in agreement while David and Michael headed for the door.

* * *

"Hey, remember that email I sent you a few months earlier?" David asked Michael as they drove to Oliver's house.

"Yeah, I remember that. Why did you send it to me anyway?" Michael answered.

"I wanted to know what was up with you, and why you were going into that jewelry store?" David said.

"I'll tell you, once we get Oliver." Michael said. They came to a stop in front of Oliver's house, and stepped out of Michael's truck. They walked the short way to Oliver's front door, and knocked. Oliver opened the door, and invited them in.

"Hey, guys, what is up?" Oliver said.

"Nothing much, Wolfie here decided to break into my house and wake me up." Michael said, pointing at David.

"Hey, Miley did not have to break my eardrums screaming so loudly." David answered.

"Shut up." Michael said. "Look, the reason that we are here is that I have something important to tell you two, in private."

"Fine, let's go to my room and talk." Oliver said.

Once they were situated in Oliver's room, Michael took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Okay, the thing is important that I want to tell you." Michael said.

"Okay, just say it." Oliver said.

"Yeah, come on." David said as well.

"Miley and I are engaged." Michael said.

"Whoa, congradulations!" Oliver said, giving him a hug. "When did you ask her to marry you?"

"When we were in Florida." Michael said. "I was nervous. She confronted me about keeping something from her, and I just popped the question."

"I knew it." David said. "When I saw that picture, I knew that you were going to ask her to marry you."

"So, how did Robby Ray and Jackson take it when you broke the news to them?" Oliver asked.

The minute he said that, Michael's face went white.

"Oh, shit..."

* * *

Lilly noticed the ring on Miley's finger a while ago, but never questioned why she wore it so proudly. See, once she got back from a trip with Michael, she and Oliver both noticted the ring on her finger. Miley also was basically glowing once she got back from that same trip. It was obvious that Michael got that ring for her, and it really was nice. As she sat with her best friend and Alex, her curiousity got the better of her.

"Miley, what type of ring is that?" Lilly asked her. Miley looked at the ring, and back at Alex and Lilly.

"I wanted to know too." Alex chimed in as well.

"Well, I guess that I might as well tell you two." Miley said, a slight grin came across her face as she shouted, "Michael and I are engaged!"

"Oh my god! Congradulations!" Lilly said, hugging Miley tightly.

"Miley, congradulations on your engagement!" Alex said, hugging her as well.

"How did Mr. Stewart and Jackson take it when you told them?" Lilly asked. Alex and Lilly both watched as Miley's face changed from one of excitement to one of fear.

"Oh, my god..."

* * *

**AN: As the title clearly stated, I plan on having this story completed before or on Thankgiving of this year. Anyways, this chapter set up the prologue of the story, and the next chapter, we are going to get the real storyline of the story. Some familiar names are going to show up. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Bad News

**AN: Well, a problem has been identified. Michael's family has been informed that Michael and Miley are engaged, and now Miley's family has to be informed about this. Of course, bad news has a way of surprising everyone, and before the couple has a chance to think, something gets dumped on them.**

**Chapter Two: Bad News**

"Mike? Yo, Mikey? What's wrong?" Oliver asked, waving his hand in front of his friend's face. Michael slumped into a chair in Oliver's room, and felt as though the world was about to end, and he was right. The world was going to end, once he tells Robby Ray and Jackson that he is engaged to Miley.

"Guys, they do not know that we are engaged." Michael said, confessing to his friends. David and Oliver shared a look, and then turned back to Michael.

"Okay, that is not the end of that, is it?" David said.

"No, it is not." Michael said. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Miley's immediate family hates me, and thinks that I should not be with her."

"You are a good guy, why do they think that about you?" Oliver asked.

"Because he was locked in a nuthouse when he was a kid, so they think he is crazy." David said.

"Gee, thanks." Michael said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "But seriously guys, what am I going to do about this?"

"The smart thing that you should do is to go and talk to Miley about this. Obviously she is more calm about this than you are." David said.

"Yeah." Oliver said.

Michael smiled, and nodded. Miley was obviously going to be more calm about this. Right?

* * *

WRONG.

Lilly and Alex had no idea what was going on with their friend at the moment. All Lilly mentioned was how did Robby Ray and Jackson take it, and Miley went to a chair and began to breath hard.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Alex asked her.

"My family...does not know that Michael and I are engaged." Miley said, finally managing to get her breath.

"Okay, I take it by your reaction to my question, that is bad news, right?" Lilly asked.

"Yes." Miley stated at once.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"They despise him." Miley said.

"Mike knows that, right?" Lilly asked.

Miley remained silent.

"Miley, right?" Alex spoke up.

"They hate him more than what I told him." Miley said.

"Great, awesome. This is going to be funny." Lilly said.

"When Michael gets back, you are going to have to tell him." Lilly said.

"I know, but how am I going to do that?" Miley asked her friends.

"Think of something." Alex said.

_Easy for her to say. _Miley thought.

* * *

Lilly left when Oliver came to get her, and David and Alex went to go eat at an nearby restaurant. That left Michael and Miley alone, to think about the predicament that they were in. Boy oh boy, ladies and gentlemen, did they have something to think about.

"Miley, what are we going to do? We have a problem here." Michael said. "How are we going to tell your family that we are engaged?"

"Well, let's just think about who we are going to tell first." Miley said. "What about my dad?"

"Remember how he took it when Melody blurted out that we had sex?" Michael asked. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"Come on, maybe it will go as well as it did when we told your family about our engagement." Miley said hopefully.

Michael looked at her as if she has just lost her mind. "Are you kidding me? You blurted it out, and nearly came to blows with my sister."

"Oh, right." Miley said. "God, Michael. What are we going to do?"

"Let's just take it easy, and see where it goes. When the time comes, we will break the news when the time is right." Michael said.

"I really do hope so." Miley said, giving Michael a kiss.

* * *

As the next day came, Michael and Miley took David and Alex to a nearby mall. While Miley and Michael shopped, David and Alex walked around. David could tell about the look on Michael's face that something was really bothering him.

"I take it that your conversation did not go well with Miley yesterday, huh?" David asked him.

"It did, but we are still trying to decide where we should break the news to Miley's family about the fact that we are engaged." Michael said.

"By the look on your face, her family might not be too fond of you. Am I right?" David asked him.

"Right." Michael answered. "It is not even Jackson and Robby Ray that I am worried about. It is the rest of her family. They don't know about my past, and when they do, here comes the hate."

"Oh, well, that explains that." David said. "Look, it should not matter if you and her family are not on good terms, all that should matter is if you want to spend the rest of your life with Miley."

"I do, man. That is the reason that I proposed to her." Michael said. "I want to spend whatever time I have left with her."

"That is really noble." David said. "I know everything is going to work out between you two. All you have to do is plan it out carefully about how you are going to tell her family."

"That is not going to be easy." Michael said, taking a deep breath.

"It never is, but that is the point of it, right?" David said. "Now, let's find an arcade. I need to get my mind off of the Yankees getting swept by the Tigers."

Michael laughed, and followed his friend.

* * *

Miley could only watch as Alex went through the clothing store that they were in, looking at various clothes. She really did not care that she was trying on clothes, because now she had something else that was on her mind. Well, two things, actually. One of thoses was that she has to eventually tell her father and brother that she was engaged to her boyfriend. Robby Ray and Jackson knew all about Michael's past, and that was not the big thing that was on her mind. It was how the rest of her family was going to take the news. The problem? Her grandmother, and Aunt Dolly hated Michael. That is what was bothering her.

"Okay, princess, what is your problem?" Alex asked her.

"I am thinking of how I am going to tell my grandparents that I am engaged." Miley answered.

"So just tell them. What is the big deal about that anyway?" Alex asked her.

"They hate him." Miley said. "More than he already knows."

"Wow, so that is going to be a big surprise when the news comes out, right?" Alex asked her.

"Yeah, it will." Miley answered. "What am I going to do?"

"Simple." Alex said. "Let nature take its course. It will come out at the right time."

"What makes you so sure?" Miley asked her in a skeptical tone.

"First of all, me and David make a prime example." Alex said. "We were friends, and we grew up together. Then our feelings of friendship turned Romantic, and here we are. The only reason that your family does not like David is probably because they do not know the real him. When they do, they will find out that they are lucky to introduce him into the family."

"Wow, where did all of this wisdom come from?" Miley asked her once again.

"Beats me. Hear enough of that crap, and it will get stuck in your head." Alex said. "Now come on, there is some more dresses that I want to try on."

Miley just laughed. She will worry about what she was going to do later, but for now, she was going to enjoy herself.

* * *

After a few hours of shopping, Miley and Michael returned to the apartment, and while Miley went towards the bedroom, Michael checked the messages on his answering machine. There was only one, and by the number, Michael could tell that it came from his older brother, Charles.

As the message played, Miley came out to join him.

_Mike, it's me. Good news and bad news time. Good news? Rachel, Marie, and Lori Ann are coming out for Thanksgiving. Bad news? So is Mamaw and Aunt Dolly. Then Robby Ray decided that it would be good to have a family dinner with everyone. I agreed, because something has got to give little brother. Call you later._

Michael stared at the answering machine, and smiled. He then calmly headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Miley asked him.

"Oh, either out for ice cream, or to commit Murder One. I'll decide once I get there. See ya." Michael said. He shut the door, and a few moments later, Miley could hear him flying towards Charles's house.

"That is not going to be good." Miley sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter, Michael has to find a way to deal with Miley's overbearing and mean family. Of course, Miley soon finds out that compromise is not an option with her family. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	3. The Family Cometh

**AN: Michael is not taking too kindly to the fact that his soon to be in-laws are going to be visiting him for Thanksgiving, and after what happened last time when both families were in Malibu, who could blame him?**

**Chapter Three: The Family Cometh**

_Okay, I am going to head over there to talk to my brother about this family dinner, and I am not going to do anything that might get me arrested. I am going over there to talk to Charles, in a nice calmly manner. I am not going to do anything that is going to get me arrested..._

"EXCEPT RIP HIS SPINE OUT THROUGH HIS NOSE!" Michael screamed, as he and David flew towards his house.

"Dude, calm down. That is not going to help your train of thought." David said calmly.

"Shut up." Michael hissed at his friend. "I can't believe that my moron of a brother thinks that this is a good idea."

"Hey, this is something that you were going to have to take on sometime. What better time than the present?" David asked. "Speaking of which, are you sure that we should be flying in the day?"

"I am not listening." Michael said out loud as the two darted through a building.

"Okay. Fine. God, I get tired of being the voice of reason." David said.

"Shut up." Michael demanded as he and David landed in front of his house.

"Well, let the show begin." David muttered to himself.

* * *

Melody was walking towards her room when she heard a "thump", outside her front door. She peeked through right into Michael's angry blue eyes. She flinched back, and fell on her butt.

"What is it now?" Charles said, walking into the room.

"Mike's here, and he looks a little pissed." Melody said. Charles just let out an irritated sigh, and opened the door. Charles saw that he had his friend David with him.

"So, I take it that you got my message." Charles said calmly.

"I did, why did you okay this fucking dinner with them?" Michael hissed, pointing towards Robby Ray's house.

Charles motioned for Michael to follow him towards the kitchen area, and they took a seat at their table. Charles noticed that Michael was more than a little on edge about the current turn of events, and the older brother could not blame Mike for that at all. Hell, he was getting married soon enough, and how was he going to deal with that?

"It was a way to get our families together and spend some time with one another." Charles said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I hate this idea." Michael said, running a hand through his long blonde hair. "You know that this is a terrible idea. They hate me, and you know that this is going to lead to a fight."

"Well, maybe. Maybe it won't." Charles said. Michael looked at him, and glared.

"Sorry." Charles said, rolling his eyes.

"Get bent." Michael said, getting up, and heading to the door. He did not leave immediately, but he did turn around, and look back at his older brother.

"I really do hope that you aren't dense enough to think that this will end peacefully, because it won't." Michael said. He left out the front door, and he and David took off.

"Well, that went better than expected." Charles said to himself.

* * *

It was late at night, and Michael and Miley were getting ready for bed. David and Alex were in the living room, sleeping on the pull out couch. Michael and Miley were talking, but not loud enough so that David and Alex could hear the two of them. Miley was in their bed, watching Michael get ready for bed.

"Michael, look, I know things are kind of iffy between you and Mamaw, but I know that things are going to get better." Miley told him.

"Really? Do you honestly believe that?" Michael asked her.

"Yeah. I really do believe that things are going to get better with you and Mamaw." Miley said.

"I hope so." Michael said, laying down next to her. Past memories of their last visit ran through his mind, causing him to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Miley asked him.

"I remembered how Grandma knocked out Mamaw last time she was out here." Michael laughed, causing Miley to smack his arm.

"She was not knocked out!" Miley argued.

"Getting hit once, being knocked to the floor and not moving is knocked out, at least to me." Michael said, continuing to laugh.

Michael knew that Miley was not laughing, and it was obvious to the fact when she elbowed him in the stomach.

* * *

The next morning, Michael stretched his arm to Miley's side of the bed, but his fiancee was not there. Still half-asleep, Michael sat up to see if Miley was still in their bedroom. He could not see her, and there was no other noise in their bedroom. He did not hear their bedroom shower going, so that meant that she was not there at the moment. Michael sighed, and wondered where she could have gone at the moment. He wiped his eyes, threw on a t-shirt, and left the bedroom. He saw Alex still asleep on the pullout couch, and David was at the counter, eating some cereal.

"How long have you been up?" Michael asked David.

"About an hour." David answered, spooning some cereal into his mouth after he spoke.

"Did you see where Miley went?" Michael asked David.

"She told me that she was going over to see her Grandma and Aunt Dolly." David answered. Michael sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"God. Now I suppose that she wants me to go over there too, right?" Michael asked.

"Right." David said. "Alex said that she wanted to go over there as well, so when she wakes up, we will all make a trip over there."

"Why does she want to go?" Michael asked David.

"This is Alex we are talking about, so I guess to see what is going to happen." David said. "She also took your truck over there."

"So we are flying, awesome." Michael moaned.

"Hey, flying is much quicker than driving. Plus, we are gonna get there quick." David answered. He then noticed a look of somewhat concern on Michael's face. "I take it that you are not looking forward to visiting her family, are you?"

"No, I am not." Michael said, keeping his voice a whisper as to not wake up Alex. "I know that they are going to bring up me killing someone, and I am not looking forward to it."

"Hey, you are a good and trusting guy." David said. "We are pratically brothers, and I know that you are going to have a rough time sometimes, but that is what makes you strong, and stronger."

Michael sighed and smiled. David was right. Nothing worth doing was ever easy, and this was going to be far from easy, but he was up to it.

"So when are we going to head out there?" Michael asked him.

"As soon as Alex wakes up." David said, looking over at his girlfriend. "Knowing her, that won't be for another five hours."

Michael and David looked away and laughed, not seeing Alex raising her arm and giving them both a middle finger.

* * *

**AN: Next time, Michael and David are introduced to Mamaw, and Aunt Dolly, and then something strange happens. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	4. Family Feud Part One

**AN: Well, now Michael is going to meet his future in laws. Of course, his family is coming as well, and if you expect a friendly and calm visit, boy are you reading the wrong story.**

**Chapter Four: Family Feud Part One**

It was obvious, to David and Alex, at least, that Michael was really not looking forward to this visit between himself and Miley's family. He really was distracted, and it was obvious that he really did not want to go, but he had to, of course. David held Alex close to him as he flew close to Michael as they made their way back to Charles' home. It was obvious that he was really thinking about what he was going to say once they got there, or if he was going to say anything to them.

"Michael is really thinking about what he is going to do when he runs into Miley's family." David whispered to Alex.

"Honestly. He is going to be fine." Alex said.

"Really? Why did you want to go along with us?" David asked her.

"To see a fight." Alex smiled. "Just...don't drop me..."

David let go of Alex for a kick, and she gripped tight onto him, and sent a scared and angry glare right at him.

"Sorry?" David said innocently.

Michael looked back, and sighed. He really was regretting letting them come along with him...

* * *

Michael, David, and Alex, landed in front of his brother's home, and was greeted by Melody.

"Well, it is about time that you showed up." Melody said to the trio.

"What's up?" Michael asked her.

"Her family is over there, and Miley wants you to join her." Melody told them as the three stepped into the living room of the house.

"No thank you." Michael answered.

"Dude, you have to go and face them sooner or later. What? Do you honestly think that you can avoid them the entire time that they are here?" David asked them.

"Exactly." Michael said with a smile on his face.

"You do know that I am kidding, right?" David said.

"I wasn't." Michael answered. Michael reached into his pocket, and grabbed his cellphone. He looked at it, and sighed irritably.

"What?" Alex asked him.

"Listen to this." Michael said. "'I seen you land in front of your brother's house. I do hope that you are coming over and joining us. I am not asking by the way. I am telling you. COME OVER HERE.'"

"Wow, she sounds pissed." Alex said.

"Might as well go and see what is going on over there." Michael said, getting out of his seat, and heading over to the front door. David made a whipping noise as Michael approached the door, causing him to turn around, and glare at his friend.

"Do that again, and we are going to have a problem." Michael said, slamming the door, and leaving the home.

"So, I take it that we are heading over there?" Melody asked David and Alex.

"Of course we are, we would not want to miss this for the world." Alex said.

"Right on that." David said. "This is going to be really fun."

* * *

Michael was literally dragging his feet walking the short way to Robby Ray's house. He was not looking forward to this. Why? Mamaw and Aunt Dolly hated MIchael, and Michael hated them as well. They thought that Michael was not good enough for Miley, and whatever stupid stuff that they had to say that Michael really did not want to think about.

Michael reached his door, and was about to knock when Jackson stepped outside to greet him.

"Hey man, you might want to stay out here for a little bit." Jackson whispered.

"Okay, what is going on?" Michael asked him.

"Miley and Mamaw are talking, and it looks like they are sort of talking about you." Jackson said.

"Okay. I take it that the conversation is not going really well if you are trying to keep me from going inside." Michael replied. Michael peered in the window behind Jackson, and saw Mamaw, Miley, and Robby Ray sitting at the table talking. He had an idea as to what they were talking about, but it was obvious that Miley did not tell the family that they were engaged.

_Good. _Michael thought. _Save that for when it is appropriate._

"Mike, want to head inside?" Jackson said. Michael stood there, and contemplated it for a few moments, and sighed.

"Might as well." Michael said, stepping into the house.

The moment that Mamaw saw Michael, her face twisted up with disgust, enough that Michael knew what she was mad at.

"Hey Michael." Robby Ray said cheerfully.

"Hey, Robby Ray. Mamaw." Michael said, refering to Miley's grandmother that was there as well.

"Michael." Mamaw said, not turning to the teen.

"So, Michael. What brings you by this way?" Robby Ray asked.

"I was coming by to see my brother, and I decided to stop in to see you as well." Michael answered, glaring at Miley for a moment. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I will see you later guys." Miley said, giving each one of them a hug, before leaving with Michael.

"Well, that was pretty calm, wasn't it?" Miley said to Michael. All Michael could do was look at her.

"Let's go home, I am tired." Michael said softly.

"Come on, that was not that bad." Miley said.

"It wasn't now, but it will be." Michael answered.

All Miley could do was shrug her shoulders. Was he right or wrong? Who knows, with Michael at least.

* * *

Well, the next day rolled around, and Michael knew that his family were going to be in town for Thanksgiving. Michael and Miley both were dreading this trip, because that meant Round Two between Mamaw and Rachel. Miley was sort of worried, and while Michael was worried as well, he also was secretly hoping that his grandmother was going to give something to Mamaw in return.

_So, _Michael thought to himself as he slowly drove over there with Miley, _how will this play out, I wonder. Not peacefully, I know..._

* * *

Michael and Miley arrived at his brother's home, and Michael and Miley both noticed that there was another car there that did not belong to his brother or Melody.

"They are here, alright. Look at the car." Michael said, pointing out the unfamiliar car to Miley as he walked to his brother's house.

"Michael, do you think that Marie and Rachel are going to be glad to see me?" Miley asked Michael in a worried tone of voice.

"Of course. You are going to be my wife, and they are coming around to you." Michael said. "Of course, my family coming around is another story."

"That does not make me feel a lot better." Miley sighed.

Michael just shrugged his shoulders, and opened the door to enter his brother's house.

* * *

**AN: Alright, due to electrical problems with my house, I had to cut this scene short, right before the confrontation with Mamaw and Michael's grandmother, Rachel. Everything is fine now, and that scene that I have just mentioned will be happening next time, so be ready for that!**


	5. The Big Thanksgiving Part One

**AN: Seeing as how Thanksgiving is nearly here, I have decided to wrap this story up. Now we see Michael and Miley sit in the middle of their grandmother's feud. Seeing as how Michael's family already know that Michael and Miley are engaged, all they have to tell is Miley's family. Which is not going to be easy, let me tell you.**

_**Quick Note: David and Alex have left to head back to New York, so they will not be in the rest of the story.**_

**Chapter Five: The Big Thanksgiving Part One**

The second that Michael and Miley entered Charles's house, Lori Ann, Michael's niece, jumped into his arms. Michael smiled, and gave his niece a kiss.

"Hey, little bit, where's your mom?" Michael asked her.

"She and grandma are in the kitchen talking to Charles and Melody." She said. Michael let her niece down, and went to talk to the parents.

"Ready for this?" Michael said to Miley.

"Ready as I will ever be." Miley answered.

They entered the kitchen, and Marie and Rachel (Michael's sister and grandmother) turned to them and smiled.

"Well, here is the couple now." Marie said. Marie gave Miley a hug, which caught Miley off guard. She and Miley just settled their beef a while ago, back in July. After Miley blurted it out that she and Michael were engaged, then they settled what issues the women had, By force, but it was settled, nonetheless.

"I take it that you two will be joining us for Thanksgiving dinner, I hope." Rachel said.

"Yeah, we will." Miley said.

"So, have you two set a date for when you are getting hitched?" Marie asked.

"And where you are getting hitched?" Rachel added.

"Not yet..." Michael said, sort of embarrased.

"Well, time is ticking, so you better get to it." Rachel said. "You never know what is going to happen."

"Yes ma'am." Miley said to Michael's grandmother.

"Okay, see here is the thing. Miley's family does not know that we are engaged, and to be honest. I wanted to break the news to them at the Thanksgiving dinner." Michael said. "So, knowing that the lot of you can't keep a secret to save your lives, I want you all to be quiet until we are ready to say what I have to say."

"Who are you calling a chatter box?" Marie asked him.

"You, my niece, my grandmother, my brother, Melody, Christian, Tawni. Do I need to say more?" Michael asked.

"Get bent, my little brother." Marie said.

* * *

It was late at night, and Michael was laying in bed sound asleep. Miley wasn't asleep, however. She had a lot of things on her mind. Thanksgiving was tomorrow, and that meant that their families were going to get together for Thanksgiving dinner. She should be happy that their families were getting together, of course. Then again, this was their families that she was thinking about. Miley wondered what was going to happen. She knew that there was going to be a not so happy ending to this story. In a few short hours, they were going to announce to her family that she was going to get married. They were not going to take it well. Not at all.

Miley turned over, and looked at her sleeping fiancee. He was sleeping peacefully, and had a small smile on his face. Miley just gave him a small little peck on the lips. She rested her head on his shoulder, and just stared off into darkness, then drifted off into a restless slumber.

* * *

It was now Thanksgiving morning, and Michael was getting dressed. After having a shower and putting his long hair into a ponytail, Michael got dressed into his black slacks, a nice black shirt, and some all black shoes.

_Huh, David was right, black does look better on me._ Michael thought to himself. He was dressed, except putting on his shoes, and enter his bedroom, where he saw Miley pacing.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Michael asked her.

"I am terrified." Miley said. "I know that announcing that we are getting married is not going to go well with our families."

Michael pulled Miley over to their bed, and sat down next to her.

"After everything that we have been through, I know that this is not going to be easy, but as long as we have each other, I know that we can achieve anything." Michael said. "As long as I have you in my life, I will be able to do anything."

"Thanks, Michael." Miley said, hugging her fiancee.

"No problem." Michael answered. "Let's get out of here, because I know that Rachel is going to be cussing like a sailor right now.

Miley laughed, and followed him out of the door.

* * *

The Family Thanksgiving dinner took place at a nearby dining hall. Charles and Robby Ray managed to rent out the place, so it was only their families there. Miley was hanging onto Michael's arm just as their families were mingling together. It was peaceful, and that was good, giving the news that Michael and Marie had in mind.

Then Rachel and Mamaw saw each other.

"Why hello, Rachel, I see that you managed to grow a few inches since I last saw you." Mamaw said, making a crack about her height.

"I might be small, but an ass whooping from me is the same, no matter how tall I am." Rachel said, giving Mamaw a genuine smile. Mamaw flinched, and went to talk to Jackson.

"Grandma, that was a little mean, don't you think?" Michael said, pulling her aside.

"Maybe, but ask me if I care." Rachel said, lightly hitting her grandson in the stomach, and walking to the other side of the hall.

"What's with her?" Christian asked Michael.

"I have no idea. Then again, that is how she always was, right?" Michael answered.

"Yeah, let's go eat." Christian said, motioning to the meal being brought out in front of them.

* * *

As the dinner went on, Michael and Miley were chatting with their friends and family, having a good time, but then came the time that Michael stood up, and said that he had something big to say. Miley looked at her fiancee, and Jackson noticed that his sister's face went white as if she knew that something was going on.

Jackson wanted to say something, but figured that it was something not worth worrying about.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Michael said, getting everyone's attention. Miley stood, and went to his side, looking like a nervous wreck all while Michael was making his announcement.

"Me and Miley have been together for a long time, and I have something to say." Michael said. "Miley and I are getting married."

Okay, now, I want to state what would be the reaction of Miley's family at the announcement. There reaction was something that the two, the two being Miley and Michael in this situation. Michael looked around at the people in the hall, and took in the entire reaction at once. Were they angry? Shocked? Or what?

Or what...

* * *

**AN: The final chapter is next. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	6. The Big Thanksgiving Part Two

**AN: This is the final chapter of the story. As stated at the end of the last chapter, Michael and Miley's engagement is now out in the open, and the immediate reaction was... not shocking or surprising to say the least. Now comes the delayed reaction.**

**Chapter Six: The Big Thanksgiving Part Two**

Human beings are funny creatures. One moment we can be laughing, having a good time, joking with friends and family, then the emotion of an entire situation can be flipped like turning on a light in a dark room. Strange, huh? The reason that this is brought up is because something is needed to be said to better understand the current situation. That situation being Miley's family reaction to the fact that she is engaged to be married to Michael, a kid with a less than stellar background.

Now their reaction is something that even scared Michael, a kid that you would need to really find something to SLIGHTLY rattle him. The fact that he was kind of shaken up scared Miley, and she was terrified before he even said anything. Now what was their reaction to the news?

Stunned silence.

Yeah, you read it right, stunned silence, and it was like that for the rest of the Thanksgiving dinner. Miley sat next to Michael, and took glances at her father, and grandmother. Jackson had a stupid stunned look on his face, but then again, when didn't he? Mamaw roughly stabbed at her food, and Robby Ray ate, not even looking at his daughter. When Miley stole a look at her father, she saw a vein throbbing in his head. That meant that he was really pissed off.

_Great, now he is mad at me. _Miley thought to herself.

That is how the rest of the dinner went. Everyone eating in silence, afraid to say anything because this was basically a bomb ready to go off at the slightest thing that might happen.

* * *

After the dinner was over, and everyone went to their seperate homes, that meaning that Miley's family went to Robby Ray's house, Rachel, Lori Ann, and Charles, went to his house, and Michael went home for a brief moment. Christian and Melody followed him to his apartment, and Miley went to her father's house to try and talk to him, which was going to go just as expected.

Miley entered his house, and it was not long before he went at her.

"What the hell are you doing getting married!?" Robby Ray screamed at her.

"Dad! We are grown ups, we can do whatever we want!" Miley screamed back at him.

"You are making a mistake marrying him." Robby Ray said.

"Yeah Miley." Mamaw chimed in. "This...this kid, Michael, has a bad history and you deserve someone better."

"I am happy with him, and why are you saying this now?" Miley snapped back. "Where was all of this when I started dating him a long time ago?"

"That was different." Robby Ray said. "If you go ahead and marry Michael, I could never forgive you."

Miley just looked at her father with tears in her eyes. Then a look of anger came over her face, and then she slapped her father, hard.

She walked right out the door, and left to go back to her fiancee.

* * *

Michael wondered what was taking Miley so long. He was really considering going over there because he was that concerned about her. He was literally pacing as Melody and Christian was watching him.

They were about to say something when Miley came barging into the apartment, and she went immediately to their bedroom. Michael was right behind her, but she slammed the door before he could get to her.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked him. Michael shrugged his shoulders, and pressed his ear to the door, and he heard her crying, and that upset him badly.

"God, Robby Ray and Miley are at odds." Michael said.

"Shit, what happened over there?" Christan asked him.

"Beats the hell out of me." Michael said. "Damn. This isn't good. I wonder what happened over there."

"What are we going to do?" Melody asked him.

"I am going to do something, but what, I am not sure." Michael told the two.

* * *

Michael left the apartment, telling Melody and Christian to stay with Miley while he went to go handle something. Melody and Christian knew that meant something bad, or good. More often than not it is going to be really bad. During the drive over to the house, Michael could not get the image of Miley crying out of his mind, and that started to make him angry. He knew that he better calm down before something bad happened.

Michael arrived at Robby Ray's house, and walked towards the front door, and knocked. Then Michael took a seat on the porch, and stared out at the street. Robby Ray stepped outside, and sat next to him.

"Miley came home crying." Michael said in a low voice. "I never seen her like that, and it made me come here to talk to you about this."

"Look, Michael..." Robby Ray tried to say.

"Shut up and listen to me for a fucking minute." Michael said, starting to get angry. "We can't let things sit like this for long. You and I both know from past experiences that if something like this sits for too long, shit like this can wreck a family."

"What do you want me to do?" Robby Ray asked him.

"Let things calm down for a little bit, and then come over and apologize." Michael said. He stood up, and went for his truck but stopped. He did not turn and face Robby Ray, but he stood firm on the spot where he was standing.

"I love your daughter Robby Ray, and I respect you as a father. But if Miley comes home crying like that again because of you, we are going to have a big fucking problem." Michael said.

Robby Ray could only watch in stunned silence as Michael got into his car, and left.

* * *

When Michael got home, he noticed that his apartment was empty. Which was what he wanted, because he just wanted to get home, and go to sleep with Miley next to him.

Michael walked towards his bedroom, and quietly entered it. He quickly changed into his pajamas, and slipped into bed next to Miley.

"You have no idea what you mean to me, you know?" Michael whispered in her ear. "I never would have gotten better without you, and I am glad that you are going to be my wife."

Miley sighed peacefully in her sleep, and smiled. Michael looked at his sleeping fiancee, and smiled back as well. With a content sigh, he went to sleep.

_Some Thanksgiving this was... _Michael thought.

* * *

**AN: I would like to thank all of those who read this story, and please stay tuned for more!**


End file.
